


Mystery enemy

by ScarlettShana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, Drabble, Gen, Mystery, Parody, finally overwatch, my english - mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Someone messing with Overwatch's life. Who is a mystery enemy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st published Overwatch fanfiction. Parody on Robot Chicken on my fav franchise. Plus here is SOMBRA!

“Ok, team, we need to discuss about the next Talon’s plan” said Soldier 76 in the meeting room. “Wow, Mccree, what with your hands?”

 Mccree has Hanzo’s hands instead of his.

“Ya don’t know” said Mccree. “Ya woke up, me and Hanzo has switched arms!”

“This is dishonor!” declared Hanzo. “Dishonor to me! Dishonor to Shimada!... Oh God, I think, I’m racist”

 Pharah put her a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What about Genji?” asked Soldier 76.

 Red paint was covering cyborg’s body.

“I don’t know!” said Genji. “It looks like, somebody wanted to paint me as Spider-Man!”

“C’mon, guys!” smiled Tracer. “It doesn’t sound so horrible”

 She got up, turned away and headed for exist. Her butt was bigger and had tits.

“Lena!” whispering called her Genji.

 Lena turned back and saw, that he was pointing on her butt. Turning red, she covered tits.

“I don’t know how, but Talon will pay for this!” claimed Soldier 76.

 

* * *

 

 

 Hours later Overwatch got in into Talon’s base.

“Talon, surrender!” shouted Soldier 76 after breaking the main doors.

 Widowmaker and Sombra were the only ones in the big blue room. Widowmaker had very short hair. Sombra’s mouth was round.

“In the name of Scarlett Johanson, I’ve had enough!” screamed Widowmaker. “Somebody cut my ponytale off, and now I’m bald!”

“What are you surprising?” asked Pharah to Sombra. ”I thought, that is your mask”

 Sombra was talking unclear.

“We removed this from Sombra’s mouth” showed Zenyatta’s orb Widowmaker.

“What’s going on?!” asked Soldier 76. “Where is Reaper?!”

“He is dead. He said, that is Doomsday”

 Suddenly lightning thundered. Scary black clouds covered the sky. An evil laugh sounded from them.

“Jack, I’m scarred!” grabbed the Soldier’s hand Mercy.

“Don’t worry, Angela. We’ll figure it out, who or what has done this to us!”

 

* * *

 

 

“And now sex scene between Ana and Pharah” animated fat geek at the computer.

 On his fat forehead was red dot. Shot. Geek fell on his keyboard, and his computer blew up.

 Behind the window was neighboring roof. There were Soldier 76, Ana and Mccree.

“Got you, piece of shit!” joyfully said Soldier 76. “Yoooooooo Jooooooooe!”

“Um… Soldier, that’s not you catchphrase” said Mccree.


End file.
